


裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 7

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 真相揭开，犹如滴水入湖，溅起一串同心圆样的涟漪。





	裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Caspar Leto的蓄势反攻，以及Charlie Leite的溃败。

**Chapter 7**  
考虑到Andriy Shevchenko的伤口，Ricardo Leite和Alessandro Nesta特意包下了有卧铺的包厢，拉上厢门，倒也隔离了不少来自外界的喧嚣。Andriy Shevchenko卧于下铺，似乎在闭目养神；Alessandro Nesta嘴里嚼着零食，手指在手机键盘上上下翻飞；至于Ricardo Leite，他翻出电脑，开始逐一处理因几日外出而堆积的工作，准确地说，是原本属于Andriy Shevchenko的工作，作为MIS市场部负责人的助理，在直属上司养伤并且行动不便时，自然责无旁贷。男孩舒了一口气，他合上电脑，对着假寐的金发男人说：“事情我都布置下去了，部门的其他同事会按照工作清单同步执行，你可以放心休养了。还有，与Kristina Rossi的约见改到了下周五下午两点，她要求和我们进一步敲定细节。”说到这里，Ricardo Leite不禁皱了皱眉头，金发男人敏感地捕捉到这个连男孩自己都未曾注意就自然流露的表情，他扬起嘴角，用一副打趣的口吻说道：“辛苦了，我的小助理。不过Ricky啊，你提到Kristina Rossi的时候连皱了好几下眉，她可是......”“Andriy，换作平时我会说你精准地问住了我。不过现在我不得不承认我没法喜欢这位Kristina Rossi女士，不管她是多么重要的客户。你可能没有感觉到，或者你感觉到了只是没有言明，这位女士每次与你会面都恨不得化身牛皮糖黏在你的身上，她注视你的眼神比Belinda Bruno还要直接和炽烈，她每次到访时搽的香水都令人晕眩，恕我直言，像极了发情期充满攻击性的雌性动物。”Andriy Shevchenko本来只想打趣一番，他怎么都没有料到男孩一股脑地倒出这样一堆话，看似毒舌的言辞中散发出隐隐的醋意。绵密的笑意从他的眼角展开，他望着男孩有些委屈的眼神，摇着头说：“我的小朋友，在我身体彻底康复前，所有客户约见都交给你了，我概不参与。还有，我压根不记得她的香水味，我的嗅觉只对你的味道敏感。”Ricardo Leite脸上的红晕一闪而过，他扭头看向窗外急速变幻的景致，不再言语。

Ricardo Leite把Andriy Shevchenko安顿好后，将Alessandro Nesta送至门廊。这位高大俊美的男人给了他一个大大的拥抱，Ricardo Leite伏在他的肩头，嗅到了凉风、烈日与尘土的气息，同他们一样，它们见证了这几日的奔波与辗转。“Ricky，我该走了，我得赶去机场，新的工作在召唤我。”“Sandro，谢谢你......”酝酿了许久，男孩最终还是用了最简单的言语反复数说着谢意。Alessandro Nesta把男孩从怀里捞出来，展颜一笑：“Ricky，从Andriy带你来见我的那天起，你就是我的朋友，永远都是。我们之间，无需见外。”男孩的身影沐浴在夜色中，雕塑般深邃的面孔显得恬静又温柔，随意释放而出的笑意，都能让四周的空气变得清新又柔和：“Sandro，一路顺风，有空再聚。”Alessandro Nesta轻轻拍了拍他的胸口：“Andriy就交给你了，他的伤口需要你去修复。你的话我记住了，有空再聚，到时候跟你细细道来当年我们在M大的风云往事。”最后他眨了下眼睛，拉开车门，滑入驾驶室，系好安全带，动作一气呵成，他向男孩挥了挥手，然后发动了汽车。Ricardo Leite目送着Alessandro Nesta的黑色越野车在夜幕中扬尘而去，他一直注视着它，直到它驶出别墅区，在浓酽的夜色中愈行愈远。

这日，Ricardo Leite匆匆卷起笔记本电脑和黑色风衣开车赶回Andriy Shevchenko的别墅，开门的时候他的手里还提着一袋刚从超市里采购来的食材。炉灶上的汤锅发出“咕嘟咕嘟”的声响，银色烧水壶的气眼吐出“嘘嘘嘘嘘”的轻哼，厨房里飘出久违的饭菜香气，一丝丝，一缕缕，在Andriy Shevchenko的床边环绕，他将笔记本电脑放在床面，在香气似有似无的撩拨中飞快敲击着键盘，他把自己在卧床休养期间分派给Ricardo Leite和市场部其他同事的工作重新过了一遍，当这一切落定后，他不禁望向正在厨房里来回忙碌的男孩，男孩的眼睛下方浮起了一层淡淡的黑色眼圈，他又开始忍不住地心疼起来。当Ricardo Leite把准备好的晚餐端至床头，他无比疼爱地摸了摸男孩的脸颊：“Ricky，工作忙就别亲自下厨了，这段时间你都没休息好。”男孩赶紧摇头，探出脸在金发男人的手背处亲昵地蹭了几下：“不行，这是我专门研究的食谱。Andriy，你不用为我担心，我已经不是小孩子了。”金发男人见劝阻无用，只好转开话题：“对了，早起上班前听你说了一句‘我叔叔将掀起一场骚动’，这是何意？”男孩一点一点地为Andriy Shevchenko盛好热汤并推送到他的面前，然后牵起嘴角：“Christian告诉我，Charlie Leite已经召集Lsquare所有大股东前往M城出席临时股东会议。”“这可真有意思。”“没错，我们已经蓄势待发，就等Charlie Leite按奈不住率先出招，这比我预想的时机要早。哈，只怕今晚Leite公馆的招待酒会上，他就要开始酝酿惊天的波澜了。Andriy，你尝尝这颗西蓝花，我已经炖烂了......”Ricardo Leite先前还冰冷若霜的眼珠瞬间切换得如同一抔溪水，清澈见底又粼粼动人，他叉起一朵吸饱了汤汁的西蓝花送到Andriy Shevchenko的唇前。

今夜的Leite公馆一派灯火通明。Lsquare的数位股东悉数到齐，Charlie Leite特别准备了招待晚宴为他们接风洗尘。厅内两股旋转楼梯的交汇处，爵士乐队正敲出迷离的鼓点，主唱女伶的嗓音无比妖冶，像一根极细的线，游丝一般，将厅内燥热的空气缠绕得绵绵密密，从女伶的角度俯瞰，可以看见在枝形吊灯照耀下红男绿女的身影，他们往来穿梭，各怀心事，不知倦为何物。站在阶梯上一副睥睨众生之态的Charlie Leite忽然颈后一凉，紧接着传来的是Caspar Leto的说话声，后者的闯入还带着深秋的露水和凉意，连同他的话语，也沾染着秋夜的寒凉：“Leite先生，您似乎忘记回复我的消息了。”Charlie Leite一脸无所谓的表情，他摊开双手，语气里写满淡淡的嘲弄：“Caspar，我早就知道，你根本无法下手。这件事情你不用再过问了，我有了新的计划和安排，从今往后，与你无干。”“你明明知道我说的根本不是这件事，为何你一直避重就轻？”Caspar Leto毫不示弱，他将右手的拳头团得更紧。Charlie Leite用手指捋过精心修剪的山羊胡，古怪的笑容在他阴鸷的面孔上一闪而过：“Caspar，不要试图挑战我的限度。”“呵，Leite先生，你敢做却不敢承认？”“Caspar，你这副语气和样子，可真让我讨厌啊。不得不承认，你的激将法于我很是受用。是的，它们一直都是你——Caspar Leto——亲自过问并亲手经营，所有的流水都汇入你的户头，所有的斡旋都以你的指示开展，所有的黑暗，黑暗中的黑暗，都以你的名义施行。我的Caspar，我的回答，你满意么？”Charlie Leite一边说着，一边从喉咙深处发出一阵轻轻的嗤笑。Caspar Leto的瞳孔燃起两团火焰，他一把揪住Charlie Leite的领结，怒意在他的眼中盘旋、集结：“可惜我不想再做你的一条狗了。Charlie Leite，你相信报应么？你会有报应的！”Charlie Leite却显得足够淡定，他用怜悯的目光打量着Caspar Leto因愤怒而扭曲的面孔：“可怜的孩子，只怕你别无选择。自从我在地下赌场捡到你的那天起，你只能是伏在我脚下的一条狗。呵，我想我该做些什么，让你足够清楚自己的身份和处境。”他被白色丝绒手套包裹的左手在空中挥动了一下，三个高大的身影从Caspar Leto的侧后方逼近，其中二人钳制住Caspar Leto不断扭动挣扎的躯体，最后一人则以最快的速度向少年试图发出嘶吼的口中堵上一块绒布。

被注射了大量致幻剂的Caspar Leto于大汗淋漓中醒来，他上身赤裸，抓痕遍布，几道较深的伤口涌出的血液已经凝固，他的双手被缚于身后，几番挣扎下来，终究选择放弃。他注视着地面残留的透明液体和废弃的针管针头，目光空洞，他试图用最坏的打算去构想先前这里发生的事件，只是每当他准备开启这道记忆之阀，传自脑神经的钝痛让他不得不退却和妥协。他怔怔地望着手肘内侧绿色静脉上的若干针眼，眼泪和鼻涕失了控一般喷涌而出，周围的景象一片模糊，俯下身的他只看见一双黑色尖头皮鞋，皮鞋的主人用鄙夷又悲悯的语气对他说着话：“哦，我的Caspar，你还想重新选择么。”Caspar Leto已经无法分辨在自己面部交织的液体是眼泪亦或是其他什么分必物，他向着光线散发的源头仰起头，干裂到发白的嘴唇嗫嚅着：“我别无选择，我别无选择......”Charlie Leite震出一声讥笑，他的黑色尖头皮鞋踩出一串清脆的声响，他挥手做了一个动作，一个高大的身影应声闪入视线，他先是拔去一个小物件扔至地面，然后将手中的管状物怼入Caspar Leto口中，冰凉的液体被灌入少年的食道，谁也没有去留意，Caspar Leto眼尾残存的一滴泪，以及他深刻入肉的指尖，这是少年近二十年的人生中为数不多的痛下决心的时刻。接近午夜，梳洗完毕的Caspar Leto换了一套衣服，然后悄悄地潜入Antonia Cazzola的房间，这看上去就跟打发过去那些百无聊赖的夜晚那般稀松平常。雨云过后，情热未销，Caspar Leto熟稔又自然地从Antonia Cazzola的口中探听到了她每日是如何为Charlie Leite提前备好置于西装暗袋内以缓解不定期发作的偏头痛的药片，枕在他胸口的Antonia Cazzola软语绵绵，她一定忽略了Caspar Leto锈褐色眼睛里闪过的阴狠目光，像极了已将猎物锁定的豹子，一动不动地匿于黑暗，只剩一双发光的眸子，静待一剑封喉的最佳时机。在确定怀里的女仆熟睡之后，他轻轻晃开Antonia Cazzola攀上他坚硬胸膛的纤弱手臂，拾起床边的衣物，重新穿好。接着他掏出一罐药片开始晃动，听着药片彼此撞击发出的声响，他缓缓地消失在这个未被月光临幸的黑夜。

这是Charlie Leite在临时股东会议上的发言第五次被打断，他终归有些沉不住气，顶着一张阴沉的脸色直接呛声这位二度打断他的大股东：“Spontini先生，您最好先听我把话说完，您得清楚这一点，Lsquare虽然还姓Leite，但是已经属于我Charlie了。”这位姓氏为Spontini的大股东头发花白，鼻梁上架着一副金丝边眼镜，一张口丝毫不输气势：“Charlie，我和你父亲共同见证了Lsquare的诞生，同样也见证了你的。首先，我对你能走到今天这般境地并且合法坐拥Lsquare尚存质疑；其次，你规划的发展策略存在漏洞，可行性存疑，我无法苟同。”“Spontini先生，您作为与我父亲同代的公司元老，我自然对您十分敬重。可惜您年岁已高，看待问题的视角未免过于陈腐，或者说，您的想法已经跟不上时代了，我想您可以开始考虑从董事会隐退并让位于贤了。”Charlie Leite将脱下的手套甩向桌面，嘴角冒出的一缕笑意让人心生寒颤。大股东丝毫不乱，他理了理衣襟，清了清嗓子，准备反击，正当会议室所有人的目光都聚焦于大股东欲动的唇口，“咚咚咚”三声利落的叩门声直接打乱了所有节奏。未等Charlie Leite做出回应，推门而入的二人一前一后径自走到了会议室的前端，恰好立于Charlie Leite的身后。其中个头矮一些的中年男子于双手间摊开一份文件，不顾在座各位的小声议论直接宣读起来：“我，Roberto Conti，作为Bosco Leite先生的委托律师，在此宣读Bosco Leite先生的亲笔遗嘱......最后，Bosco Leite先生名下公司Lsquare（含B国总部及I国分部）的所有权直接转移至其独子Ricardo Leite名下，公司一切事宜均由Ricardo Leite安排处置。”另一位个头更高、面容更为清癯的中年男子上前一步展开折叠的文件：“我，Felice Bruno，作为Bosco Leite先生的遗嘱公证人，对Bosco Leite先生的遗嘱全程公证，证明仅此一份遗嘱真实有效，除此以外所有以Bosco Leite先生名义出现的遗嘱均系伪造。”他合上文件，意味深长地看了Charlie Leite一眼，眼神直接而锋利，似乎要在Charlie Leite汗迹涔涔的脸上剜出一个洞。“Charlie，我之前说了什么，你还记得么？十分庆幸我终于等到了这一天，赶紧带上你那套蹩脚拙劣的把戏滚出Lsquare吧，是你该让位于贤了！”姓Spontini的大股东解气似地宣泄掉内心的憋闷，他带头鼓起了掌，随后整个会议室里掀起一片由稀至密的掌声。Charlie Leite瘫坐于座位，他不住地用脱下的手套擦拭着不断渗出的汗珠，他一直在摇头，似乎拒绝接受这突如其来的变数。“真是见鬼了！”他吐出一句诅咒，巧的是，偏头痛再度发作，像在他大脑的千沟万壑中嵌了一把利刃，硬生生地旋转磨搓，他抖抖霍霍地从胸前的暗袋里取出一只细小的药瓶，用指甲挑开瓶盖，一口将剩余的药片吞咽而尽。

今天是伤愈的Andriy Shevchenko第一天上班的日子。端坐于前台的Belinda Bruno依旧含情脉脉地向他去了几个媚眼，Paolo Maldini轻拍他的肩膀并递上一沓待他处理的文件，Filippo Inzaghi端着快要洒掉的咖啡给了他一个熊抱外加一个别有意味的wink。在稍后的高层会议上，三人逐条过掉本周的to-do list，Filippo Inzaghi一边搅动着咖啡匙，一边向Paolo Maldini使了个眼色：“Well，亲爱的Andriy，你是不是有什么重大消息需要跟我们宣布呢？藏着掖着可不好。”Paolo Maldini见Andriy Shevchenko还是一脸懵然，笑着解释道：“M城各家媒体的商业版块都要炸了，跨国公司Lsquare发生重大变动，你家Ricky现在可是Lsquare的所有者。”“新闻刚爆出来的时候，我们都在想，Andriy居然不知不觉傍上了年轻有为、帅气多金的小总裁，他可以一直躺在家里养病，不用着急回来工作养家糊口喽。”Filippo Inzaghi挤眉弄眼地打趣道。Andriy Shevchenko“噗”地一声笑出来：“Pippo，可别开玩笑了。Ricky最近可是忙得神龙见首不见尾，我已经连着一周在闭眼前和睁眼后都没有看过他的脸了，而且看他的意思，他未必打算接手他父亲留下的家族事业。”Filippo Inzaghi很合时宜地叹息一声：“Ricky这几天自然是忙碌的，至于你，我亲爱的Andriy，苦了你一天天独守空房了。”吐出最后一个词前，他颇有先见之明地溜到了会议室门外，并机敏地躲过了Andriy Shevchenko的记事簿攻击。

Andriy Shevchenko将他的黑色奥迪停进车库时就嗅到了从厨房飘来的香气，他进门换好拖鞋，果然，Ricardo Leite已经回家了，七日不见，男孩的上唇周和下巴冒出一圈轻微的胡渣，比平日里那张干净的面孔显得更加成熟，他穿了那件酒红色V领针织毛衣，两只袖口被卷至手肘上下的位置，纤白的手指熟练地穿过各式绿色及橙色的果蔬，听见脚步声，男孩抬起头，明朗的笑容从嘴角向整张面孔漾开：“Andriy，你回来啦！”Andriy Shevchenko将男孩扣进怀中，吻了吻他的右耳垂：“我的小朋友终于回家了。Ricky，只有上帝知道我是多么想念你。”他看着男孩的耳后根和耳垂染上红色，后者娇羞一笑，顺手拿起一根削好的胡萝卜条，一头蘸满了融化的马苏里拉芝士，塞进金发男人的口中。Andriy Shevchenko口中嚼着食物，嘴巴也没闲下：“Ricky，一切顺利么？”男孩把一块裹满了融化芝士的胡萝卜条扔进自己口中，像仓鼠似的鼓动着腮帮，一面吞咽一面说道：“我重新分配了Lsquare的所有权”。他看了金发男人一眼，后者还在舔舐手指上残留的热芝士，接着说道：“股权重新分配，我自己手上只留下象征性的一丁点。Christian接管Lsquare I国分部，这也是我父亲多年栽培的意图。Lsquare B国总部已经交付给父亲远亲的长子，Spontini叔叔以及董事会的其他元老会加以辅助以平稳度过交接期。至于Lcubic，我暂时不想有动作，因为我一直记着Bocconi Celico在那通公共电话中主动挑起的交易。”男孩全神贯注地翻炒着平底锅中的食材，一旁的Andriy Shevchenko也从自己小男友眼角及唇边的笑意里读出了一种如释重负的解脱，他十分想说些什么以示理解或宽慰，可是每每看到男孩如泉水般清澈盈动的眼神，他只想收回那些被世人重复了千遍万遍的陈词滥调，终于，在男孩把所有菜肴端上餐桌，并点燃了玻璃烛台中那枚牛油果绿色的蜡烛，他抬起头，眼里水光盈盈：“Ricky，我想你，欢迎你回家。我们都很想你，欢迎你回MIS。”于是他收获了一个灿如春夏的微笑，那样纯真动人，就连云端之上挥动着一双翅膀的天使也禁不住拨动了琴弦。

最后走出浴室的Ricardo Leite用一条浴巾裹住自己湿哒哒的身体，他立于穿衣镜前，额前的刘海湿淋淋地挂着水滴，他解开浴巾盖住自己的脑袋一阵揉搓。当头发上的水分被浴巾吸收得差不多的时候，男孩取下浴巾欲重新裹住下身，这时他透过镜子看见金发男人从身后慢慢接近并舒展双臂，直至完全抱住自己水迹未干的身体。Andriy Shevchenko吻着男孩的侧颈，手指从男孩有料的胸前滑过，有意无意地擦过胸前的两朵樱红色，男孩立刻读懂了这份暗示，他侧身对金发男人说：“Andriy，你的身体好透了么？”Andriy Shevchenko看着男孩嘴角升起的一抹坏笑，忽然扳过男孩的身子，深深注视着他那双深黑色的瞳眸，他们从彼此的眼睛里读出了渐渐发酵的情欲与渴望以及逐渐发酵的蜜意与柔情。“Ricky，你只有试试看，才知道我的身体有没有好彻底。”金发男人说完这句话，拉着男孩一起倒向那张米白色的大床，两人相拥而吻，在彼此的身体上寻觅着、探索着，他们忙于交换体液和心跳，柔软平整的床面陷下一圈圈深深浅浅的褶皱。Andriy Shevchenko示意男孩面向镜子跪好，在多番轻蹭和试探后，他将下身早已挺立的欲望之源重重地劈入了男孩身后的紧致地带，他一只手扶着男孩腰间的肌肉，另一只手在男孩翘挺饱满的臀肉上揉捏搓按，掌控着冲撞的频率和力度，他没有急于加快冲刺的速度，只是每一下戳刺，都深深重重地刺激着并攻陷了男孩甬道深处的敏感位点，伴着羞耻的水声，他从镜子里看见了跪在身下沉沦在情欲中的男孩，面孔粉红，那张红润的小口微微张开，吐出迷醉般的呻吟，他匀出一只手，揉捏着男孩柔软的胸乳，随后这只手向下游走，握住男孩下身毛茸处耸立而出的欲望，不断地刺激着坚挺欲望的柔韧尖端，这加剧了男孩喘息声中的淫糜意味，Andriy Shevchenko终于决定加速，他隐忍已久的欲望在男孩充满弹性的甬道内横冲直撞直至最后喷薄般地释放，它们暖热又潮湿，潮水一般充盈了男孩的身体。流出的不明液体沾湿了被面，此时的他们可顾不了这些，他们只想彼此紧拥，在彼此的耳垂和唇角缠缠绵绵地啄吻着，似乎是事前温存与爱意的延续，直至入眠。

“Charlie叔叔，您得在一周内搬出Leite公馆，这件事没有任何余地。”Christian Vieri抛下一句冷冷的话，公馆大厅上方的枝形吊灯在深秋的疾风中晃动着，在他的脚边投下阴影。Charlie Leite这段日子苍老了很多，灰棕色的胡须布满了下半张脸，他“呵呵”干笑两声，有些暴躁地扯开扣到最顶端的衬衫扣子：“至少，我还姓Leite，与你一直效忠的主人一个姓氏。”Christian Vieri的整张面孔风轻云淡：“您心里不好受，我都了解。您应该庆幸Leite是您的姓氏，否则单凭您伪造遗嘱这一罪状，Ricardo就足以将你投进监狱。”看着咬牙切齿的Charlie Leite，他扔下一张单子：“Charlie叔叔，您看好了，七日之后我会带人将公馆清空，I国M城的Leite公馆，是时候恢复到它最初的样子了。”他轻哼一声，逆风离去，及膝的深色风衣被掀起一角。Charlie Leite一直等着他离开，才跌坐到旋转楼梯的阶梯上，他将手指插进头发无比懊恼地搅动着：“Ricardo，我还真是低估了你......究竟是哪里出了纰漏？”“Leite先生，天凉了，不要在风口坐太久。”扭头一看竟是Caspar Leto，他静静地站在Charlie Leite身后，依旧一副不驯的表情，两只手揣在裤兜。“大家都一哄作散了。Caspar，你也该离开了。”“Leite先生，您很不甘心。”“你知道你在说些什么么？”“指关节被您挤压着发出‘嘎吱’声，恐怕您只是故作平静。”Charlie Leite颇为意外地看了Caspar Leto一眼，这个还不到二十岁的少年，在读出自己内心所想之后，还毫无畏惧地直言而出。“Caspar，你还想说什么？”“Leite先生，我与您的想法一样，所以我不会走。说出来不怕您笑话，我从小地方来到M城闯荡，我一定要出人头地，至少可以掌握自己的好恶，比如，源源不断供应的致幻剂。”Caspar Leto说得一脸坦诚。Charlie Leite架着楼梯扶栏起身，他拍拍少年的脸，神情和语气皆是玩味：“Caspar，既然你已经决定，就带着所有剩下的人一起搬离公馆。在我的字典里，永远没有‘穷途末路’一说。”谁知话音刚落，他就发出“嘶”的一声，偏头疼来得不巧，不过对于Caspar Leto而言，这次偏头疼发作得正是时候，他从裤兜里掏出一管一模一样的药瓶递送至Charlie Leite的手心：“Leite先生，您需要的东西，我给您找来了。”看着Charlie Leite一脸痛苦地干咽下所有药片，Caspar Leto的眼底，一抹阴沉又凶狠的笑意隐隐作现。

MIS为客户精心策划及筹备的品牌艺术体验展将于下周落地M城市中心最大的shopping mall。这天，Ricardo Leite、Andriy Shevchenko所在的市场部，包括Filippo Inzaghi所在的设计部，在伏案工作和唇枪舌剑之间来回切换，就这样一直奋战到夜幕深沉。Filippo Inzaghi瞄了一眼手腕上的表盘，倒吸了一口冷气：“Gee，这就快九点了，本周废寝忘食的第三个工作日。”“我和Ricky这边差不多了，设计物料这块需要抓紧，恐怕你得做回坏人逼一逼你的下属了。”Andriy Shevchenko正向手拎包里收拾着东西。“Andriy，哪次不是由我来当坏人？反正结案后又是我自掏腰包请大家去Melted Angel狂high一夜。可怜的我，已经沦为我们部门最没尊严的领导了。”Filippo Inzaghi撇撇嘴，摆出一副可怜兮兮的语气，这让Ricardo Leite忍不出笑出声音。会议室的玻璃门被还在前台加班的Belinda Bruno一把推开：“Ricardo，有个漂亮妹子找你，喏，就在外门等着呢。”小姑娘挺着胸脯说着话，眼皮上贴的金色亮片闪烁着金属光泽，看来她充分利用下班前的一点时间为今夜的派对补了个妆。Ricardo Leite眼光一瞥：“Caroline Celico？这么晚，她来这里作甚？”“Ricky，你先去见她，我在办公室等你。”Andriy Shevchenko相当体贴地留下这句话，他一只手挽着风衣、拎着手包，另一只手捧起男孩的右手背擦下一个轻吻。一旁的Filippo Inzaghi不由得翻了个白眼，他耸耸肩，自言自语道：“喂，喂，拜托你们二位注意点影响。你们都有约，就我一只单身狗，独自奋战到黎明。”“亲爱的Pippo，给你个建议，你可以试着给Christian拨一个电话，否则，这周我又没脸见他了。”Ricardo Leite在带上门前冲他吐了吐舌头，稚气尚存的面孔上闪过一丝坏笑。这不得不让Filippo Inzaghi进一步肯定，曾经单纯乖巧的男孩跟着Andriy Shevchenko学“坏”了。

Caroline Celico已经在大厅的会客区域徘徊了一阵，听闻脚步声渐进她才坐定，从宝蓝色的烟盒里取出一只细长的女士烟夹于两指之间，另一只手拨弄着火机的开关。“抱歉，Celico小姐，这里禁烟。”Ricardo Leite熟悉的声音唤起了Caroline Celico纷杂的记忆，在某个瞬间她有些轻微的愣神，她将手里的香烟和火机匆匆塞回一侧的西装口袋，随后释然一笑，：“Ricardo，你还是老样子。”“你也跟Celico先生一样，都喜欢借着‘叙旧’展开话题。”Ricardo Leite扣好西装外套下方的一粒扣，于对面的沙发落座，双手交于腹前，神色一片清明。Caroline Celico有些无奈地笑笑，她放下翘于左膝上的右腿，内搭的白底黑色花朵暗纹连衣裙已经拖到了地面，她转动着戒指上镶嵌的宝石，语气里有些恹恹：“你这样认为完全没有问题，因为，的确是父亲让我亲自走一趟，充当你们之间的传话筒。”Ricardo Leite不置可否，他用沉默催促着Caroline Celico尽快把话说完。后者跟着Bocconi Celico于商政两界浸淫了若干年，也能识得几分眼色，她决定不再拖沓：“我父亲想要Lcubic，这是他商业版图中一块必不可少的拼图。如果你愿意顺水推舟，顺势配合我父亲的下一步行动，他便能亲自出面坐实Charlie Leite的各项罪名，这于我们双方都有裨益。”Ricardo Leite扯出一副又干又冷的笑意，他轻轻摇头：“就算是互惠的交易，我认为你父亲也应该清楚我真正想要的东西。我不需要他亲自出面打通关节，为Charlie Leite编织莫须有的罪名。如果，我说的是如果，他手上有部分甚至全部关乎Charlie Leite与我父母之间纠葛的线索甚至证据，我可以考虑在Lcubic的所属权上加以变更。当然，你父亲需要认清这样一个事实，他能拿到的东西，我这边耗费时间、金钱或精力也能得到，只是现在我需要加速，时不待我，这句话也适用于你的父亲，不是么？”Caroline Celico连着叹了几口气：“Ricardo，你温和的外表下，仍旧隐匿着如此犀利的内核。当然，请放心，你的话我会原封不动转达给我的父亲。”她拿起手包，在转身瞬间，她瞥见了Ricardo Leite一个看表的小动作，她还是没能忍住：“Ricardo，我很好奇，你的男友，他是在等你么？”她意外地从Ricardo Leite的面孔上窥得了一丝一闪而过的甜蜜痕迹而后又迅速地恢复到冰山般的状态：“这与你无关。Celico小姐，天色已晚，你该回家向Celico先生报备了。”望着Ricardo Leite走向办公间深处的坚定背影，Caroline Celico的眼角蓦地感到一阵酸热。“你怎么知道跟我没有关系呢？Ricardo，我说自己彻底释怀，都是在遇见你以前，再次相见之时，那句话都变成了假的。”Caroline Celico努力忍住眼泪，她不能让已经在Bocconi庄园大厅等候多时的养父发现自己哭花的妆面。那么多年过去了，她还是一株委身于养父掌控之下的菟丝花，同时她也无比清楚，这份根植于她二十多年生命中的圈地挣扎已成习惯，几近让她丧失了挣脱的勇气，只是今夜的眼泪，却怎样都无法息止了。

Bocconi Celico是个效率极高的生意人，在Caroline Celico带回消息的两日后，他差人送来了一只旧信封，并捎来一句话：“这是他一直受我牵制的把柄，希望对你有用。”展开信封，三张卡纸样的物件从中滑落，是三张保存完好的雪场门票，除了票面一角有被浸湿和风干的卷翘痕迹。不对，不止这些。当Ricardo Leite翻至反面，锈褐色的血迹覆盖了大半个票面，在血迹绵延的末端，还有一枚早早就褪去鲜红颜色的血指印。Ricardo Leite的心脏被拉了一道口子，他再次嗅到了愈发浓烈的血腥气息，他感到一阵晕眩，好在Andriy Shevchenko及时扶住了手按太阳穴、面色苍白的男孩。接过金发男人递来的水杯，Ricardo Leite怔怔地说：“对比我父母的血样，比对Charlie Leite的指纹，一切就水落石出了。Andriy，我正在无限接近我内心一直抗拒的结果。”Andriy Shevchenko有些意外，这是相识以来他第一次从男孩的眼睛里读出了脆弱。男孩骨节分明的手指在苔绿色马克杯的外壁上刮擦着，猝不及防地，一滴泪，跌落杯中，随后又有了第二滴、第三滴......男孩泪眼朦胧：“我的父母极有可能就惨死在我亲叔叔的手下。他们带血的尸骨，也许就躺在亚平宁山脉沿线某处雪场的冰冷雪层之下。他们在那里沉睡了四年，他们太冷了......”他握住金发男人正欲为他擦拭泪水的右手，放于胸口：“Andriy，你知道么？四年前，我入学B大不过两月，Charlie Leite在图书馆的地下室找到我，咧着笑告诉我父母遇害的消息。混杂着泥土和尘埃气息的血腥味让我作呕，然后我再也没能忘掉这个气味，它千方百计地侵袭着我的梦境，来自父母的鲜血一直蔓延到我的脚下......刚才，这个气味的感受神经元再次复苏了......”Andriy Shevchenko没有说话，他一点一点地吻去男孩面孔上残落的泪水，把微微发抖的男孩按入自己的胸膛，腾出的右手则一下又一下地轻抚着男孩蓬松柔软的毛发，在他的耳边温柔倾吐着宽慰的言语。温暖的拥抱可以缓解疼痛，也可以忘却时间。不知过去多久，男孩终于抬头，他的身体已经不再颤抖，他仰头看向金发男人的眼神认真又坚定：“我走出地下室，跟着Charlie Leite上了他的豪车，在车上我们发生了争执，他把我扔在了V大街，他说他已经迫不及待地要看着我在各种欲望的夹击中步步堕落。你拉我上车的时候，我一度以为他说对了。不过，当你第二次带走特意在V大街等候的我又拉着我的手向一众好友公开我们的关系时，我才开始意识到，我的人生，或许不再会应验任何谶言。Andriy，我......”金发男人没有留给男孩把话说完整的机会，他用一个绵长深重的吻封堵上男孩那双半张着的柔软嘴唇，舔舐着，吮咬着，充满了仪式般的意味，放佛这个吻能赐予他们挑破黑暗的勇气，以及无坚不摧的力量。

Ricardo Leite已将证据提交给警方，Bocconi Celico则提前做好打点以防生变，至于带着一众手下搬出M城市中心的Charlie Leite，还在乡间小道扬起的尘土中编织着东山再起的美梦。一个天色阴沉的午后，本该为Charlie Leite鞍前马后的Caspar Leto悄无声息地溜出大门，接了一通电话，他把声音压得极低，在通话结束前他只说了一句话：“我考虑好了，我同意。”掐断电话后，他放下黑色连帽衫的帽子，将手里的药瓶攥出了一手心的汗，他撩起袖子，手指抚过手臂内侧一个个细密的针眼，眼神忽然结了冰，他不再犹豫，放下袖子，向Charlie Leite所在的客厅走去。被迫搬出Leite公馆的Charlie Leite变得偏执而狂躁，在干吞下整整一瓶药片后，他开始了新一轮的斥责，他不仅对致力于修复旧日关系但收效甚微的Caspar Leto多方挖苦，还对竭力为他开疆辟域以期恢复各项黑色交易却进展欠佳的其他手下冷嘲热讽，他的口水甚至溅到了Caspar Leto的鼻尖。“三，二，一。”Caspar Leto默默数完最后三个数字，像是忽然接收到了某种神秘又默契的信号，一群荷枪实弹的警员蜂拥而入，就在Charlie Leite掏枪的瞬间，他的大脑呈现出断断续续的空白，眼前只剩下一大片一大片悸动的雪花点，他的步伐开始跌撞，被锁上保险扣的手枪从手掌和内袋的交界处滑落，随即被Caspar Leto一脚踢飞，Charlie Leite难以置信地瞪着Caspar Leto，只是他已经无法说话了，似乎有一只无形的手钳制着他的气管，缓缓剥夺着他可以借以呼吸的空气，他下意识地向Caspar Leto挥出一记绵软无力的拳头，在彻底倒地不起之前，Caspar Leto一字一顿说出的话语，恰若从常年积雪的勃朗峰山巅刮过的冷风，一下接一下地戳刺着他的耳鼓膜：“这次我加大了剂量，看来效果很好，Leite先生，你喜欢么？从你强行给我注射致幻剂的那天起，这种堪比毒素的药物也一点一滴地积累在你的身体里，直到今天，一次性的大剂量摄入导致了它的爆发。怎么了？你为什么在发抖？你不觉得很舒服么？那么多日夜，当我捂着针眼在你脚边抽搐的时候，你何曾理睬过我呢。我得谢谢你，我帮你打点过大大小小的禁药交易，能有今日，都是拜你所赐。”看着Charlie Leite一点点失去知觉，Caspar Leto先是狂笑不止随后便涕泪横流，他还来不及触摸胸前的相片盒吊坠，双手就被警员别至身后，扣上了冰凉的镣铐。M城远郊的雨已经开始落了，被忽大忽小的风吹得失去形状，每个人都像一片枯叶，在秋日的余烬里不由自主地颤抖。

通过牙齿鉴定，警方确认在Cortina滑雪场发现的两具尸骨分别属于Bosco Leite和Florence Leite。Ricardo Leite在电话里被告知了这一消息，刚刚结束线下活动的他缓缓靠坐在广场一隅的青铜雕塑下，他尝到了自己眼泪的味道，积攒了四年的情绪在这一刻释放和爆发。按照遗愿，Ricardo Leite将父母的尸骨进行了火化，他亲自飞回B国将父亲的骨灰安葬于Leite家族的墓园，在登机前，他给Rui Costa的语音信箱留了言。在Ricardo Leite返回M城的翌日，天降大雨，温度计上显示的数字掉了一半，出门前，男孩犹豫再三，还是在白衬衫外加了一件V领格纹羊绒衫，他披着薄呢大衣，拦下了一辆的士。走进Luce Café，Ricardo Leite掸去身上的水迹，Rui Costa已经在老位置上等候，这个中年男人将胡须剃得干干净净，黑色半长发梳得一丝不苟，在冬日黄昏的喑哑光影中，如同一尊静止的雕像。Ricardo Leite小心翼翼地将一个黑色提包递给对面的中年男子：“Rui，麻烦你把我的母亲带回你们共同的故乡，这是她在B国熬过二十年光阴后的唯一愿望。”Rui Costa将黑色提包置于膝上，一双手反反复复地在表面轻抚着。许久，他才开口说话，深灰色的眸子里一片苍凉：“Florence，没有想到，我会以这种方式送你回家。”Ricardo Leite感到自己的喉咙里塞了一团棉花，他什么也说不出了，只有安静地让视线滑过对面中年男子的手指和嘴唇。“我在大学的辩论社第一次遇见Florence，她是辩论队的‘元老’，是我的学姐，也是我的同乡。我永远忘不了她在辩论桌前神采飞扬的姿态，我想我余生关于Florence的记忆碎片都会永远凝固在这一帧的影像里，至少在我的回忆中，她永远是最美好的样子。”Rui Costa强迫自己从恍惚的状态中切出，他试着挤出一个正常一些的笑容，却还是感受到了来自咬肌的僵硬：“Ricky，你的母亲具备各种美好的特质，而且她很爱你，请你一定记得。”Rui Costa一把拎起黑色提包，转身离开，风衣带子碰撞咖啡杯溅出的褐色液体将米色桌布沾染出一团椭圆形的痕迹。Ricardo Leite没有叫住Rui Costa，他默默地注视着中年男人的匆匆离去，直至后者的身影劈入如雾如烟的雨阵，他一直静默着，直至雨势减弱，直至两杯咖啡冷却彻底。

生活似乎回归正轨，一切貌似井然有序。但是Andriy Shevchenko十分清楚，男孩那颗已经破碎过的心，需要更长的时间拼凑碎片、愈合伤口。他担心男孩通过沉浸工作的方式逃避现实的悲伤，于是主动将男孩身上的工作分担了一部分，直到午休时间，比他高出几公分的小男友将他提前拦在了办公室里。他预见到了男孩眼中的质疑，他开始忙不迭地解释：“Ricky，我没有其他意思，我知道你这段时间心里不好受，我只是想分担，仅此而已......Ricky，我不知道，我是不是又搞砸了？”男孩把金发男人拉进怀中，让他的右耳贴于自己左侧的胸膛，以至于能够清晰地听见心跳。然后，男孩惯有的那副低沉又和煦的嗓音，徐徐地灌入金发男人的左耳：“我都知道......我只是想告诉你，我可以承受，我不再畏惧。虽然我不得不承认四年来这道伤口一直在流血流脓，但是它已经停止恶化，只不过它需要一些时间结痂弥合。谢谢你，Andriy。”“我的小朋友，我一度差点猜测你是不是因为吃了我做的十几顿晚饭而加深了对生活的绝望。”“Andriy，吃了你做的晚饭而对生活绝望的明明就是你自己......不过你放心，今晚换我掌勺，下班后一起去趟超市？”金发男人乐得一脸灿烂，他忙不迭地点着头，在男孩的嘴角落下轻轻的一啄。恰好目睹了这一幕的Paolo Maldini忍住了叩击玻璃门的冲动，他将一枚卡片样的物件收回掌中，又把嗓音压低些许，朝玻璃门的方向喊道：“Andriy，Ricky，记得到前台取邀请函，我现在就不打扰你们了。”Andriy Shevchenko转而对男孩说：“看来，Paolo终于和Adriana修成了正果。”男孩的眼色中漂浮着盈盈的笑意：“我可以说，比起我们的圣诞日落地项目，我居然更期待Paolo的婚礼么？”“你想听实话么？”在收获男孩肯定的眼神后，金发男人笑得一脸粲然：“我也是这样想的。”沐浴在橘色光辉中的两人说笑着，身侧是他们被夕阳拉长后交叠的身影......


End file.
